pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanren Mines
Tanren Mines, shortened to Mines by players, is mainly Rock- and Ground-type. The dungeon has 42 floors with two rest points; one on floor 15 and another on floor 29. This dungeon supplies HM Rock Climb. Tanren Mines is a dungeon for levels 50 to 65. It is one of the only dungeons to have TM Earthquake (alongside Seafloor Ruins). It is also the only place to find Trapinch and Hippopotas. Dungeon Parts Scenery Lower Floors The beginning floors have a red colored wall. Water is common and in large quantities, while the ground is grey gravel. This begins at floor 1 and ends at floor 10. There is a darkness that begins at floor 7. The rooms are medium in size and the hallways are normal size. TMF6.png|Lower Floors TMF11.png|Mid-Lower Floors TMF15.png|Middle Floors TMF25.png|Mid-Upper Floors TMF29.png|Upper Floors TMF38.png|Final Floors Mid-Lower Floors The scenery is mostly the same as the scenery from the previous floors. The only difference is that the walls are grey instead of red. Water is still common but there is a smaller amount. This is from floor 11 to floor 14. Middle Floors The scenery is the same as the previous floors but now the ground is brown. This is from floor 15 to floor 24. The weather Sandstorm is uncommon. Mid-Upper Floors The scenery is the same as the previous floors however the ground changes to a pale sand-like texture. There is also no water around and the weather Sandstorm is common. The rooms are smaller and the hallways have become larger and more complex. This is from floor 25 to floor 28. Upper Floors The scenery is the same as the previous floor, however the walls become a brown color. The rooms are small and the hallways are long and even more complex. There is no weather. This is from floor 29 to floor 34. Final Floors There is a large change from the previous floors. The rooms have become large and there is water. The water is common and in large quantities. The hallways are complex and long. This is from floor 35 to floor 42. Pokémon Lower Floors The Pokémon that are here are all first or second stage evolutions. They are varied in types and mostly use Area of Effect moves on the player. This is from floor 1 to floor 10. *Ariados *Raticate *Lairon *Loudred *Aron *Nidorino *Zubat *Onix *Diglett *Whismur Mid-Lower Floors The Pokémon found here are all first and second stage evolutions. The ability Arena Trap is held by both Diglett and Dugtrio. This is from floor 11 to floor 14. *Diglett *Graveler *Nidorino *Raticate *Onix *Golbat *Ariados *Loudred *Dugtrio Middle Floors The Pokémon located here are mostly second stage evolutions. Hippowdon and Hippopotas will cause Sandstorms on most floors. This is from floor 15 to floor 24. *Arbok *Aggron *Crobat *Loudred *Golbat *Hippopowdon *Hippopotas *Raticate *Lairon *Golem *Graveler *Ariados *Dugtrio *Onix *Sandslash *Donphan Mid-Upper Floors The Pokémon here are mainly second stage evolutions. The types vary but most are ground-type. There are two exclusive recruitable Pokémon here; Hippopotas and Trapinch. Trapinch can only be found on floor 27 and 28 during dusk or dawn. Hippowdon and Hippopotas will cause Sandstorms on most floors. This is from floor 25 to floor 28. *Arbok *Aggron *Crobat *Loudred *Golbat *Hippowdon *Raticate *Lairon *Golem *Graveler *Ariados *Dugtrio *Onix *Sandslash *Donphan *Hippopotas Upper Floors The Pokémon know many different types of moves including many different status moves. The Pokémon themselves are mostly all final evolutions and the types vary however most are Ground. This is from floor 29 to floor 33. *Sableye *Sandslash *Arbok *Zangoose *Seviper *Lairon *Graveler *Golem *Donphan *Crobat *Exploud Final Floors The Pokémon that are found here are mostly all final evolutions. The types vary and there are many different moves that the Pokémon know. The Steelix have an automatic buff applied to them in HP, DEF and SPCL DEF. This is from floor 34 to floor 42. *Donphan *Exploud *Arbok *Zangoose *Seviper *Golem *Sandslash *Lairon *Sableye *Aggron *Steelix Bosses There are two bosses found in Tanren Mines. Nidoking and Nidoqueen These two are found between floor 28 and floor 29. The two Pokémon try to break down a wall, but then, they quickly mistake the player as an enemy and attack. After defeat, Nidoking apologizes to Nidoqueen for failing, but then they realize that the player is friendly after Nidoqueen points out how blind they were, and Nidoking and Nidoqueen ask the player to rescue some miners while Nidoking explains about the monster that Nidoking and Nidoqueen mistook the player for. After a while, Nidoqueen praises the player before a pathway is revealed. Nidoqueen wishes the player good luck before walking off with Nidoking. Regirock The player approaches some ancient ruin, but shortly afterwards, Regirock appears and attacks the player, believing them to be an intruder. After defeat, the player and Regirock return to the same places before the battle began, and then Regirock stops to search for a pattern in the player's memory, which turns out to not be the exact same memory pattern. It turns out that the three intruders (later revealed to be a Swellow, Electrode, and Lampent) were "exterminated". Afterwards, Regirock returns to its base. The boss drops two tiny mushrooms or rock diamond 100% of the time. Items This dungeon has the standard items required for exploration, including Apples and Ethers. It also has various tutor items. All items maybe sticky. Final Room Once the dungeon is completed, the three miners find out that the player defeated Regirock and thank the player. In the room, there is a Deluxe Box that is found the list of the possible items are as follows: *Ground Dust *Rock Dust *Dawn Stone *Shiny Stone *TM Dig *TM Giga Impact *TM Earthquake *TM Stone Edge Rest Points There are two Rest Points in this dungeon. The Quarry.png|The Quarry Dead End.png|Dead End The first Rest Point is between floors 14 and 15 called Tanren Mines Quarry. It features a large amount of different warps all leading to a dead end, full of 16 Zubats. Only one warp leads to the correct ending and allows you to move on. The location of the correct warp is behind you spawns. The second Rest Point is between floors 28 and 29, or after facing the Nidoking and Nidoqueen. It gives the player HM Rock Climb and has a storage. The objective of this is to get across the map using the newly obtained Rock Climb and going through various warps disguised as quicksand. Dungeon Objective This dungeon offers one HM Rock Climb in between, right after the mini-boss, for use later on in the dungeon. This is one of the only dungeons that has TM Earthquake. Furthermore, Tanren Mines is home to two dungeon-exclusive recruitable Pokémon: Hippopotas and Trapinch. The player goes up against Nidoking and Nidoqueen near the middle and Regirock in the end. Trivia * This dungeon was one of the first to featured on the Official PMU Tumblr page. *Regirock speaks in Morse Code. What it is saying is: **Intruder/Detected **Exterminate **No/Mercy **One/Moment/Release **Good/Bye *The Pokémon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen, are searching for the miners that are lost inside. **Sadly, Regirock "exterminated" the miners, unbeknownst to them. *The Quarry is similar to 'Lost Woods' from the Legend of Zelda series. *When this dungeon was released the location of the correct warp changed every few days. *The dungeon shares its initials, TM, with Tanren Mansion. However, as the two can be confused, its usually frowned upon to refer to either as TM. Videos Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:HM Dungeon Category:Overworld Dungeons